elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brotherhood Betrayed
A Brotherhood Betrayed is a quest in . A "vampire hunter" named Raynil Dralas moves to Bruma and kills a townsman accused of being a vampire. His wife, Erline Lirrian, is distraught, claiming he was innocent and that the Hero must get to the bottom of the situation. Walkthrough Bruma After hearing of this crime, head to Bradon Lirrian's house. Inside are his wife and the lead investigator. First, the Hero must talk to the investigator, Carius Runellius; he is reluctant to let them help in the investigation. They will need to get his disposition to 70 or higher in order to get the information they need. Next, talk to Erline, the widow; she will say that her dead husband was not a vampire, but that he just worked during the night and slept during the day. She asks them to talk to the townspeople and find out what really happened. Olav's Tap and Tack Speak to Olav, the innkeeper at Olav's Tap and Tack (one must raise his disposition to 70 or higher as well), and he will talk of his distrust for the vampire hunter; he then gives them his room key. When investigating Raynil's room, look behind his drawers and there will be Gelebourne's Journal. From this journal, it is learned that Bradon, Raynil, and a third accomplice named Gelebourne were treasure hunters who recently looted an Ayleid ruin and uncovered a powerful amulet, the Phylactery of Litheness, and had made a pact to stash the artifact away until its powers and true value were better understood. Take the journal to receive an update for the quest. Go back downstairs and speak to Olav again, then return the journal to Carius Runnelius. He will be surprised that the information is out and then say to meet him at the inn in one hour. Boreal Stone Cave When the Hero arrives at the inn (at the appropriate time), they will be sent out to Boreal Stone Cave to the northwest of Bruma to find Raynil, and either bring him back alive or kill him. If the Hero waits too long, Raynil will have escaped and the cave will be empty. When they arrive and enter the caves, Raynil will speak with them, bemoaning his mistake leaving the journal behind and his refusal to surrender. After which, he becomes hostile. Kill him, take the three keys and look inside the waterlogged chest. Retrieve the amulet from within and return it to Erline. Bruma Arriving back in Bruma, go to Bradon's house again and return the amulet to Erline. She will explain that her husband placed an enchantment on the amulet to mask its true form, because he never fully trusted the other two. She will go on to explain that he told her how to break the enchantment and that, given the circumstance, she will lift the spell and give it to the Hero as thanks for avenging her husband. Journal Trivia *This quest involves quite a bit of persuasion, so if the Hero's Speechcraft skill is low, a charm spell may need to be purchased from the Bruma Mages Guild before getting started. *This is one of the only quests with a time limit before failing. *There may be a glitch where Carius Runnelius will not appear in the inn and therefore one cannot complete the quest. *The quest can be completed without killing Raynil. Doing so involves the Hero pickpocketing the keys from him, and unlocking the chest. However, characters will still speak as if he is dead. If one chooses to follow this method, Raynil can be found in the cave without any dialogue. de:Eine verratene Bruderschaft es:Hermandad traicionada ru:Дружба предана Category:Oblivion: Bruma Quests